UCW Alliance 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fourth edition of Alliance and last UCW PPV of 2018.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

 _...Alliance_

* * *

We're in a huge stadium decorated with Christmas stuff in Denver, Colorado with the Alliance logo formed in big letters above the titantron. The crowd is cheering loudly for the season.

"Welcome to UCW Alliance, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior for the last UCW PPV of 2018!"

"There hasn't been any PPV for the month of November. That's because the author felt too tired to do so and he sincerely apologize for it," Bobby explained. "But he promises that UCW will end 2018 with a bang to make up for it!"

 **(A New Generation)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Ramon Carribean Cool & Primo Ortega Colon, THE NEW COLONS!"

The two cousins came out wearing dark blue and orange wrestling pants and boots and got positively received as they ran into the ring and posed together.

 **(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

"And their opponents, they are representing the CP9, CIPHER and the UCW World Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

The duo came out to cheers as they slowly walked out with the CP9 flag and, once in the ring, posed as the crowd shouted: "KAZE NI NAWE!" They then gave their flag and belt to the ref as PO and Cipher started the match while their respective partner went in their corner.

The CP9 leader invited PO to chop his chest which he did, barely making him step back. Cipher replied with a chop of his own which barely made PO react too. He pushed Cipher into a corner and ran to hit him with a chop followed by a vertical suplex.

He then tagged Ramon in and he got in to stomp on Cipher before grabbing him and receiving an elbow smash to the face. Cipher then pushed him down and twisted his arm into an Hammerlock combined with a One-legged Boston Crab submission hold. Ramon groaned in pain until Cipher got back up and slammed his head on Flash who rose his boot in the corner for him.

Cipher then tagged the world champion who kicked Ramon in the guts and locked him into an Ice Pick submission hold. However, Ramon managed to lift him and break free with a vertical suplex. He then rolled in his corner and tagged his cousin who git in and chopped Flash's chest a few times before this last one got ready to block, only to stop his attack at the last second and catch him with a DDT.

He tried to follow with a Powerbomb which Flash countered into a Triangle Choke submission hold. While it was painful and lasted for many seconds, PO eventually managed to lift him up and hit a Powerbomb with a Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Upon getting back up, PO immediately clotheslined Flash down before grabbing his arm and going for an Arm-length Clothesline which Flash countered with a Black Widow submission hold. It didn't lasted too long, though, and PO broke free to catch him in a Dragon Suplex position.

Before he hit the move, thought, Ramon jumped in, knocked Cipher off the apron with a running dropkick, and then ran in the ropes to perform an head bounce clothesline into Flash followed by PO's Dragon Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Not giving him time to rest, PO immediately grabbed Flash and hit a Snap Spinning Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Cipher jumped in to break the pin before Ramon came to kick him out of the ring. PO then hit Flash with a spinning slap in the face and was about to hit a second one which the champ ducked and countered with an Half-an-half Suplex.

The champ then managed to tag Cipher who got in and started trading blows to the head with PO before turning him around and going for a Sleeper Hold. However, the Porto Rican broke free and caught the CP9 leader with an Arm-length Clothesline.

He then tagged his cousin who surprised Cipher with a Springboard Missile Dropkick before jumping up in a corner and hitting a Diving European Uppercut. As Cipher rested in a corner, Ramon hit him with a running European Uppercut.

He then ran in the opposite corner where Cipher followed and hit a running big boot to his face. He then ran in the other corner with Ramon following him to hit a Canonball immediately followed by an Exploder Suplex and then kicked up to get cheered by the crowd before hitting Cipher with a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Flash jumped in to break the pin before grabbing Ramon, snapmaring him, and then hitting a double Penalty Kick with Cipher for this last one to make the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

PO jumped in to break the pin and almost got tossed out by Flash, but reversed it, tossed him out on the apron, and then knocked him off with a spinning slap in the face. Cipher then walked toward him, only to get a knee strike in the face and, with Ramon'S help, lifted him up to apply a Side Suplex/Powerbomb combination with his cousin who then rolled forward for a pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Ramon Carribean Cool, Primo Ortega Colon, THE NEW COLONS!"

The two cousins exchanged a big hug of joy while Flash grabbed his leader and left.

"The cousins who recently reunited in UCW defeated the two best members of the CP9! Awesome!" Bobby beamed.

"It still feels strange to see our current World Champion opening the PPV in a tag team match, y'know," Joey remarked.

"Bah, we don't need to have our champs defend their title in big, exciting matches at every PPV, dude," Bobby simply said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Shimmies)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's TV Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Suki, Ukraine, "The Dance Goddess" DIANA BATIST!"

She came out with a whole new outfit: a gold strapless top with matching harems pants, golden bracelets on her ankles, her hair tied into a ponytail, and a belly chain tied around her waist.

She came under cheers as she walked into the ring and performed a belly dance Turkish style with the boys whistling and cooing at her.

 **(Dangerous)**

"And her opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she is the UCW Women's Television Champion, BROOKE DANGER!"

The champ came out to a chorus of boos which didn't bothered her at all. She walked into the ring where she did some warm ups, tossed her towel in a corner before glaring at her opponent. She gave her belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

Diana immediately charged at Brooke in a corner and gave her violent blows. The champ eventually pushed her back, but she immediately charged and gave her violent blows followed by stomps in the corner again.

Once the ref forced her to let go, she ran into the ropes for a clothesline which Brooke ducked and caught her with a German Suplex. Taking a moment to get where she was, Brooke then jumped on Diana and proceeded to give her blows to the head like a boxer.

As Diana rested in a corner, Brooke charged at her, but she moved out of the way, letting her hit the corner, and then ran in the ropes to catch her with a Wheelbarrow Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diana immediately ran at Brooke who pushed her up for a Stun Gun on the top rope which caused her to roll outside the ring. Brooke followed, grabbed, and then tossed her into the security barricade multiple times.

She then grabbed the dancer and applied a suplex on the outside floor before rolling back and locking her into the Guillotine submission hold. However, the ref came out to tell her that submissions didn't count outside and forced her to let go.

Instead, she brought her back into the ring and tried to stomp on her leg, only for her to move out of the way and dropkick her in the face instead. She then ran in the ropes and went for a Running Crossbody, but Brooke caught her in her arms and applied a Fallaway Slam.

Both girls rested for a bit before Brooke chopped Diana's chest and then irish whipped her in the ropes for her to try to go for another Wheelbarrow Victory Roll. However, the champ reversed it into a German Suplex.

She took a moment to breathe and glared with dread before grabbing Diana and hitting a violent knee smash in her face. She followed by applying a Northern Lights Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooke angrily yelled at Diana before going for her Guillotine which Diana managed to counter with a Fisherman Hook Suplex. She then took time to rest a bit before hitting a boot to her face and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Not stopping, Diana immediately grabbed the champ and applied a Hammerlock DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Women's TV Champion, DIANA BATIST!"

Everybody jumped in surprise as the ref brought the Dance Goddess her new title. AR3, Jessie The Artist, Slyla The Owl, and some more girls came out to congratulate her while Brooke Danger angrily glared from the outside.

"I can't believe it! Diana Batist defeated Brooke Danger and won the Women's TV Championship!" Joey shouted in shock.

"After four months and a half, Danger's title reign came to an abrupt end at the hands of the most beautiful and shaped woman in this federation!" Bobby said.

"You're a perv, Bobby," Joey chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Black Swan)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

He came out to positive reception as he walked into the ring with the most serious of all looks.

 **(The Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, DC, he is the UCW International Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

He came out to a largely positive reception as the crowd kept chanting: "YES!" for some reasons. He ran into the ring and took a pose before giving his belt to the ref and turn toward Chavez. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men walked around in circles for a moment before locking in a clinch which saw the Black Swan easily push the champ back into a corner until the ref forced him to let go. They were about to lock again, when D.B. caught Chavez with a drop-toe-hold followed by an arm twist.

However, Chavez managed to break free with a back body drop and locked an arm twist of his own. D.B. struggled a bit before rolling forward, flipping to release the pressure on his arm and dropkicked his opponent right in the face.

After getting back up, the Black Swan pushed the champ into a corner and started delivering kicks and blows to his face until the ref made him stop. After taking back from the hits, D.B. started giving kicks to Chavez's leg, ducking a clothesline and kicked it so hard that he fell on one knee and then rolled out of the ring.

Not wanting to let him rest, D.B. ran outside into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back into the ring and climbing a top corner for an aerial move which Chavez countered into a suplex.

He then grabbed the champ and tossed him all the way to the other side of the ring twice before irish whipping him in a corner where he jumped and backflipped pass Chavez before catching his leg and applied a Dragon Leg Screw followed by a Heel Hook submission hold.

Chavez shouted in pain but quickly reached for the ropes, forcing the break. D.B. got him back up and hit an European Uppercut under his chin before irish whipping him toward a corner, getting reversed, and tried to jump pass him. However, Chavez caught him on his shoulder and dropped him head first into the middle turnbuckle for a Snake Eyes. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez gave a few stomps down to the champ before locking him into a Straightjacket. This lasted for many seconds before the champ managed to get back up and elbowed Chavez multiples times in the stomach, ending with an European Uppercut to break free.

He then ran in the ropes and received a boot to the face which knocked him down before angrily stomping down on him. He then putted his head onto a middle rope and pressed it on it before kicking the rope, hurting his head.

He then putted the champ into a corner and hit many lariats before catching his arm for an Arm-length Lariat and then kicked up following that move. He then locked him into a one-arm Camel Clutch submission hold.

Despite the Black Swan screaming at him to give up and with encouragements from the crowd, D.B. managed to get back up, hit Chavez in the stomach, and then ran in the ropes to counter his opponent's clothesline with a Crucifix transitioned into a Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The Black Swan knocked the champion down with a shoulder tackle before dragging his head out on the apron while he got outside. He hit a knee strike to his head before dragging and applying a Neckbreaker on the outside floor. He then brought him back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Getting impatient, Chavez charged at D.B. as he rested into a corner, only to receive a boot counter to the face. D.B. then hit kicks and European Uppercuts before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and hitting a running one that knocked Chavez down hard.

He then gave blows to the Black Swan's head while blocking his ones, eventually ducking a smash and catching him with a German Suplex out of nowhere. As Chavez retreated into a corner, D.B. charged into him with three running dropkicks followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. kicked up and, as Chavez was on his knees, started delivering kicks to his chest before running in the ropes for a Running High Knee which Chavez interrupted with a clothesline that caused the champ to backflip. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Chavez grabbed D.B. and looked to apply a Powerbomb from which he escaped and tossed the Black Swan out of the ring before charging into him with a third Suicide Dive.

He then brought him back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Missile Dropkick followed by a Running High Knee to the face and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the little wrestler weakly stood up and lifted his championship belt.

"Wow! That was a great, technical match!" Joey beamed.

"I'm sure we're gonna hear Chavez whine about it and demand a rematch thought," Bobby pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Loaded)**

"The following contest is for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Shadow Rider and Fox Rider, THE RIDER BOYZ!"

The duo was cheered loudly as they made an entrance like the Hardyz in TNA and the crowd chanted: "DELETE! DAREDEVIL! DELETE!" even after they entered the ring.

 **(My Last Breath)**

"And their opponent, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of "Canadian" Arrow and Axel Stryker, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

The champs came out to a huge cheer from the crowd as the lights flashed behind them to the beat of the song. they rushed into the ring and posed together before looking at their opponents and shook hands with them. the ref picked their belts and showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Fox Rider and Axel started the match while their partner wen in their corner. they walked around in circles before locking in a clinch which saw them exchanging many locks and technical moves until they stopped to let the crowd cheer for them.

They just smiled and tagged their respective partner, Shadow Rider and Arrow, who walked around in circles before the former kicked Arrow in the guts and locked in a headlock which he reversed into an arm twist. Rider managed to reverse it back into a headlock, but Arrow pushed him with the ropes.

In the process, Axel tapped his friend to tag himself in and Arrow leap frogged Shadow before catching him with a drop-toe-hold followed by a running dropkick to the head from Axel. He then performed two Standing Moonsaults in a row over Shadow before going for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Axel got Shadow back up and wanted to apply a suplex, only to get pushed back into the Riders' corner for Shadow to tag Fox who got in, delivered some blows to his head, and then irish whipped him in the ropes with Shadow for a double shoulder tackle followed by a Five Knuckle Shuffle/Standing Swanton Combination and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Fox grabbed Axel and slammed his head repeatedly in a corner until he managed to break free and hit Fox with chops to the chest. As he went for a third chop, Fox grabbed his hand and planted his teeth into it, causing him to scream in pain and headbutt his head in response. He then grabbed him and applied a Springboard Tornado DDT with help from the ropes followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Axel ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a clothesline from Fox who then tagged Shadow in and kneeled down for him to charge into Axel with a Poetry In Motion while he was resting in the corner. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Hitting a leg drop on Axel, Shadow then irish whipped him in the ropes to hit a jump clothesline. After that, he applied a snapmare followed by a dropkick on the back of his head. He then tagged Fox again and he delivered a big right into Axel's face, knocking him down, and followed with a running leg drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sighing, Fox tagged Shadow again and they lifted Axel for a double side suplex, but he backflipped and jumped to catch them both with an Hurricanrana. He then managed to make the tag with Arrow who ducked a clothesline from Shadow to hit Fox in the corner.

He then caught Shadow with a Victory Roll before catching Fox with an Exploder Suplex, holding both men down in a pin at the same time.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Arrow grabbed Fox and tried to hit a suplex, but he resisted and went for a Twist Of Fate. However, Arrow reversed it with a roll-up and then grabbed his legs to lock in a Figure Four Leg Lock submission hold.

As Fox shouted in pain, Shadow was about to help his friend, but Arrow simply grabbed his foot and applied an Ankle Lock while still holding Fox in a Figure Four. Eventually, he let go of both men and surprised Fox with a Reverse Hurricanrana from behind.

He then grabbed his leg and applied a DDT to it before distracting the ref as Axel grabbed his leg from out of the ring and slammed it twice against the steel pose. He and his partner then started each other many times to take turns at beating Fox down in their corner.

Eventually, they stopped with Arrow in who positioned Fox and ran in the ropes for a clothesline which Fox countered with a Side Effect. Both men then managed to tag their respective partner who ran into the ring and Shadow delivered many blows to Axel's face.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes, but got reversed and instead knocked him down with a jump clothesline followed by an Atomic Drop, a double leg drop to the groin, and a dropkick to the face. He finished with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sighing, shadow got ready and went for a Shadow Punch which got interrupted by Arrow who ran in and hit a dropkick. Both Guns charged at Shadow who hit them with shoulder counters and then climbed the turnbuckle and jumped on them with a Whisper In The Wind, knocking both men down.

Shadow then tagged Fox in and climbed a top turnbuckle, ready for his Swanton bomb, while his partner got in and kicked Axel, ready to hit his Twist Of Fate. However, Axel pushed him back into his partner, causing him to fall on his balls on the turnbuckle, and then caught Fox with a SWAT Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

While Fox checked on Shadow who was clutched in pain for his parts, the Guns took their belts and briefly celebrated with the crowd before leaving the ring.

"Seriously? I didn't expected that: the Guns marked a victory out of nowhere!" Joey exclaimed.

"And it looks like poor Shadow Rider won't be getting kids anytime soon. Ouch!" Bobby frowned in pain for the poor man.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hothead)**

"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

The Legend Killer came out to a chorus of boos with a trash can. She ignored all the insults and simply got into the ring with her weapon. "It's time for you to pay for your arrogance, Orton!" Joey angrily called.

 **(Wreck)**

"And her opponent, from Garden City, New York, CACTUS JESSICA!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the hardcore fighter came out with a barbwired baseball bat. She wasted no time rushing into the ring and swung her weapon at Logan who blocked with her trash can, thought it still caused her stumble back.

She eventually retreated outside the ring where Jessica followed and kept trying to hit her with her barbwired baseball bat. Eventually, Logan dodged a swing and grabbed another trash can which she smashed right into Jessica's face.

She was about to do it again, but Jessica hit her boot to her face and then picked the trash can she dropped to smash it right in the back of her head. She then brought Logan back into the ring to hit a kick in her guts followed by a running knee strike to the side of her head.

She then tossed her outside tof the ring before slipping out and catching her with a Neckbreaker on the outside floor. As Logan crawled away in pain, Jessica followed and kept delivering blows at her. That was until Logan surprised her with a Side Suplex on the entrance ramp.

She took a moment to catch her breath before grabbing Jessica's head and slamming it down on the entrance ramp and even suplexed her on it. She then brought her back into the ring and took her barbwired baseball bat which she pressed against her forehead, making her shout in pain and even start bleeding.

Eventually, Jessica managed to stand up and kicked Logan in the groin with her leg, causing her to let go, and then knocked her down with a clothesline. After resting a bit, she grabbed her barbwired bat and smirked before slamming it into Logan's face,busting her open and making her bleed.

As Logan rested in a corner, Jessica walked up to her and delivered blows to her head to make it worst before grabbing her bat and pressing it against her forehead, making her shout in agony.

Once she stoppe and as Logan was laying down, Jessica grabbed her leg and delivered a kick to her private, making her twitch in huge pain. Jessica then got outside the ring and reached underneath it...to take out a steel plate which she brought back in the ring and slammed right into Logan's face, stunning her to the point of collapsing.

Not going for the pin yet, Jessica went to pick up a barbwired table from underneath the ring and brought it into the ring, laying it down and ready to Piledrive Logan onto it. however, she broke free and tossed powder she picked up while Jessica left the ring into her face, blindfolding her.

She then actually lifted and body slammed her on the barbwired table, making her scream in pain and making the crowd go: "Holy shit!" Pulling her aside, Logan placed the table into a corner and irish whipped Jessica right into it.

She also dropkicked her into the barbwire for more damage and then walked out of the ring to grab a bag. Smirking, she returned into the ring and spilled its content onto the mat: it was a bag of tacks!

The Legend Killer waited for Jessica to get back up before going for an RKO. However, Jessica broke free from it, letting Logan crash back first into the tacks and shouting in pain as they were planted into her flesh.

Panicking, she tried to run away from the arena, only for Jessica to follow her, grab her and then throw her down from the stage and onto a pile of tables. Jessica did the BANG! BANG! gesture before jumping down onto Logan with a Cactus Elbow Drop. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After resting for a while, Jessica managed to bring Logan back into the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Jessica and everyone got surprised that the Legend Killer kicked out at the last possible moment. Getting desperate, Jessica was about to attack again, but Logan grabbed the barbwired bat and smashed it into Jessica's stomach and another time into her back.

She then managed to hit an RKO, but didn't went for the pin and instead lifted her for a History Book (Double Underhook Piledriver) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, LOGAN ORTON!"

Despite winning, Logan just briefly rose her arm under the boos before leaving the ring and heading for the medical room.

"Bullcrap! Jessica's the hardcore expert and it's still this crazy bitch that comes out victorious?!" Joey angrily said.

"Don't worry; at least she didn't come out unharmed. Those tacks will be hard to remove," Bobby assured with patting his friend's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**(The Alpha)**

"The following contest scheduled for one fall is the final of the tournament to crown the first ever UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first, from Wilson, North Carolina, JAY ALPHA!"

He arrived under positive reception and toyed a bit around the ring before getting on the apron, flipping into the ring, and taking a pose.

 **(Paint It Black)**

"And his opponent, representing the Guardians, he's one of the UCW Triple Tag Champions, JETH SIN!"

The white painted man calmly walked to the ring where he removed his hat and jacket and gave them to the ref before glaring face-to-face with Jay.

Before the match started, the ref came out with something hidden beneath a sheet. He removed it to reveal the UCW Canadian Championship which had a light red strap with the front plate having the Canadian flag logo and the side ones having the Quebec flag ones.. He lifted the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men agreed to shake hands before they locked into a clinch and struggled for a while before Jay managed to catch Jeth into a headlock. However, he pushed him in the rope and Jay went for a shoulder tackle which had no effect on him.

Jay tried again and again many times, only to never affect the powerhouse. Eventually, this last one bounced into the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle of his own which knocked Jay down.

He then ran in the ropes and received a boot to the face from Jay who tried to follow with a Superkick which Jeth blocked multiple times. He instead caught him with a drop-toe-hold and went for a running dropkick to the head which Jeth dodged and both men then marked a pause to let the crowd cheer for them.

Exchanging a bump-fist, they then started giving blows to each other's head at quick pace until Jay kicked Jeth in the guts and applied a DDT. then, as he sat up, Jay kicked his back before grabbing his head and applying a Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He gave many blows to Jeth's head and slammed it onto a turnbuckle, but it didn't seemed to have any effect on the powerhouse. Eventually, Jay just ran away and charged into Jeth with a Stinger Splash in the corner before running in the ropes and getting caught by a Scoop Powerslam from his opponent.

Jeth rested a bit before delivering chops to Jay's chest and tried to irish whip him, but he reversed and caught Jeth with a hip toss followed by a cartwheel dropkick to the face. He then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Madness Elbow Drop which Jeth avoided.

After resting a bit, Jeth delivered elbow smashes to Jay's head before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Standing Hurricanrana which knocked him out of the ring. Jay then charged out into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing him back in the ring and hit a Missile Dropkick from the top rope followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay screamed down at Jeth who suddenly jumped up and delivered violent elbow smashes to his head before running in the ropes and getting knocked down by another boot to the face. Jay showed off which gave Jeth the chance to clothesline him out of the ring.

He rolled out and tossed Jay into the security barricade before hitting many chops to his chest in a row. Jay tried to fight back with chops of his own which worked and even kicked Jeth's guts before applying a suplex on the outside floor.

Sneaking back into the ring before the 20 count, Jay knocked Jeth back down with a running dropkick between the ropes as he tried to come back in. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped outside on Jeth with a Madness Elbow Drop right on the outside floor.

Jay returned inside, hoping to win via countout, but Jeth managed to crawl back inside at the very last moment. Jay angrily grabbed the powerhouse and applied a Lethal Combination followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to go for his Alpha Plantation which Jeth tried to counter with a German suplex. However, Jay delivered elbows to his head to break free and then went for a clothesline which Jeth countered with a Side Suplex. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Jeth got back up and chopped Jay's chest multiple times before irish whipping him in a corner, but got reversed. As his back hit the corner, Jeth bounced back and charged into Jay with a shoulder tackle that sent him flying all the way into the opposite corner.

He followed with a big Powerbomb and a Jacknife pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Jay was standing in a sitting position, Jeth went for a running clothesline which Jay ducked and then Superkicked his head before climbing a top turnbuckle. however, Jeth jumped up on it and caught Jay with a Superplex out of nowhere. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

After getting back up, Jeth went for a running clothesline which Jay ducked and caught him with a German Suplex. However, the move had no effect on him and he caught Jay with a German Suplex of his own.

He tried to follow with another one, but Jay backflipped on his feet and Superkicked Jeth's head once again. Standing up the two men started blows to their heads once again until Jay landed a Spinning Elbow Smash to Jeth's head followed by a Dragon Suplex.

He then Superkicked his head again and lifted him for a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked as the crowd was going wild.

Jay angrily delivered knee strikes to Jeth's head before climbing a top turnbuckle, looking to land another Madness Elbow Drop. However, Jeth suddenly kicked up and climbed the top turnbuckle to surprise him with a Super Hurricanrana.

As Jay retreated in a corner, Jeth charged into him with a violent running corner clothesline before running in the ropes and hitting a running clothesline that made Jay backflip. He tried to land a third and ultimate one, but Jay ducked and then caught him with a Gotch-style Piledriver which stunned him long enough for Jay to run in the ropes and hit a Alpha Plantation followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and the first ever UCW Canadian Champion, JAY ALPHA!"

The young talent couldn't believe it. After all his hard work, the area was cheering for him. As tears of joy came out, Jeth Sin insisted on bringing him the title belt himself, awarding it to him in person. Jay hugged him and then celebrated his victory, Violet Knight, Vengeance Creed, and Sara Lewis coming out to congratulate him as well.

"Yes! Jay Alpha did it! After a 30 minutes long match, he accomplished his goal of winning the tournament and becoming the first ever UCW Canadian Champion!" Joey happily beamed.

"This young boy can be proud of himself: he just made history in UCW," Bobby nodded in approval.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Light 'em Up)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The masked man came out under the cheers and got into the ring to do the ZERO FEAR sign.

 **(No Home)**

"And his opponent, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion and leader of the 5150 Legacy, HOMELESS DUDE!"

The champ came out under the boos as he carried his belt and a grocery cart filled with weapons which he left at ringside before getting in the ring and giving his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Fr0st did the ZERO FEAR sign in Dude's face. He replied with a Bicycle Kick to his face before running in the ropes, only for Fr0st to Superkick him in the face, stunning him. He then ran in the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Dude before catching him with a Slingblade.

As Dude rested against the ropes, Fr0st chopped his chest which didn't affected him. He opened his jacket and dared Fr0st to do it again, which he did. This time, it was so hard that Dude fell down and held his chest in pain.

He rolled out of the ring and, as Fr0st followed him, poked him in the eyes before grabbing a beer cup from a fan and spilling its content into his face. He tried to follow with a chop which Fr0st ducked, letting him hit the steel pose and hold his hand in pain.

After resting a bit, both men started exchanging chops until Fr0st knocked Dude down with a big slap in the face. He then got back in the ring and went for a Suicide Dive which Dude interrupted by grabbing a steel chair and smashed it in his face.

He then grabbed a little screwdriver from under the ring before back inside and pecked it multiple times at Fr0st's forehead, causing him to bleed. He then got out of the ring and grabbed a steel baseball bat before coming back inside he shouted: 5150 RULES!" before going for an attack which Fr0st interrupted with a boot counter to the face.

Dude swung his bat at Fr0st who ducked and replied with a Backstabber before turning his attention to the screwdriver. Picking it up and smirking, he pinned Dude down and pecked the tool into his forehead several times, busting him open as well, blood flowing on his face.

Eventually, Dude broke free, caught another screwdriver, and both men then started pecking at each other's head at turn, finishing by doing it at the same time and then collapsing. The crowd chanted: "This is wrestling!"

Dude retreated outside to pick up two steel chairs from under the ring, brought them back in the ring, and slammed one of them on Fr0st's back. He replied by grabbing the other chair and slamming it into Dude's back.

They kept trading chair shots until they ended up doing it at the same time, knocking each other down. After getting back up, Dude hit chops to Fr0st before irish whipping him in a corner where he jumped back and caught him with a Jump Backstabber.

He then grabbed his arm and tried to break it, but Dude broke free and tried to apply a Piledriver on the chairs. However, Fr0st broke free and grabbed one of the chairs which he shot right into Dude's face.

Suddenly, Guardian Goon came out and jumped on the apron, only for Fr0st to smash the chair in his face to knock him down. Hardcore Clown arrived on the other side and Fr0st Superkicked him off.

Unfortunately, this gave Dude the chance to kick him in the parts and ultimately land his Piledriver on the chairs with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, HOMELESS DUDE!"

He whipped some blood off his face before rising his championship belt and eventually got joined by his two comrades.

"Why does he always have to cheat to win?!" Joey angrily asked.

"Because he knows he's too weak by himself, so he abuse the fact that the Hardcore title is always defended in no dq matches," Bobby replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Transylvania, Romania, "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones appeared from a pit of fire on the stage and walked to the ring as the crowd was chanting along his theme song.

 **(Sacrifice)**

"And his opponent, from from Salem, Massachusetts, she's the leader of the Guardians and the UCW Legend Champion, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she glared at Jones before giving her belt to the ref.

"After weeks of getting taunted by her former friend, it's time for Sara to take her revenge!" Bobby pointed out.

After the ref called for the bell, starting the match, the two opponents locked in a clinch and briefly struggled before Ben knocked Sara away with a snapmare and then pushed her out of disrespect.

She replied with a big right that knocked him down before grabbing him in a front headlock, but he quickly put his foot on the ropes to force the break. She slowly did so...before giving another big right to Ben's face, knocking him down once again.

She was about to continue, but he suddenly surprised her with a Jacknife roll pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara grabbed Ben and tossed him out of the ring, knocking him down with a running dropkick between the ropes as he tried to come back in. She then got outside and slammed his head on the apron before chopping his chest multiple times.

She then brought him back in the ring and, as she tried to grab him, got surprised by a Stun Gun on the top rope. He then hit her with a boot to the side of the head before getting on her and delivering blows to her head.

He grabbed her head, slammed it into a corner, and gave her a chop to the chest. She replied by changing their places and chopping his chest herself. She then tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but he reversed, making her hit the opposite corner so hard that she fell.

Ben stomped down on her a bit before grabbing her head and slamming it down on the mat. He then grabbed her arm for an Arm-length Big Boot. He tried to follow with a Time to Die (Chokeslam) which Sara escaped and caught him with a Sitout Facebuster.

After resting in a corner for a bit, she hit him with a boot counter before climbing the corner and catching him with a Diving Hurricanrana followed by a Dark Spell to his face which knocked him out of the ring.

She brought him back inside the ring and hit a Slingshot Spear from between the ropes followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Ben rested against the ropes, Sara chopped his chest multiple times before irish whipping him in the opposite ropes where he flipped out on the apron and hit a boot to her face as she charged. He then dragged her out, but she Superkicked him off the apron and charged into him with a Cannonball from the apron.

She then brought him back in the ring and looked to apply her From Darkness Comes Light (Go 2 Sleep), but Ben escaped and caught her with a Killshot (Curbstomp) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Ben lifted Sara on his shoulder, looking to apply his Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) which Sara reversed into a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara quickly hit her Guardian Kick to Ben's face and followed with a running clothesline that made him backflip. After resting for a while, they both got back and Ben blocked a Guardian Kick from Sara to catch her with his Hell's Pit followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting impatient, Ben tossed Sara out on the apron and then charged into her with a Devastation (Spear) through the ropes. He then brought her back into the ring and locked in the Ultimate Despair (Guillotine choke with bodyscissors). Luckily, Sara managed to grab the nearby ropes and force the break.

As Ben screamed: "Surrender to the darkness!", Sara kicked up and caught him from behind with a Rise from the Ashes (Inverted Frankensteiner) that stunned him long enough for her to follow with her From Darkness Comes Light (Go 2 Sleep) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, SARA LEWIS!"

The Ice Queen panted in exhaustion, but smiled as she retained her title belt and rose it up.

"And another victory for our Ice Queen, Sara Lewis!" Joey beamed.

"Looks like Ben Jones tried to eat more than he could chew," Bobby pointed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**(The Eye Of The Snake)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Shanghai, China, MISS VIPER!"

She came out to positive reception, showcasing Kung Fu moves and removing her light green jacket and lily flower pads once in the ring.

 **(Kung Fu fighting)**

"And her opponent, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

She came under loud cheers as she showed-off some Kung Fu moves before getting into the ring and giving her belt as well as her Chinese vest to the ref and looking at her best friend. The ref showed the belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two friends looked at each other and exchanged a bow of respect before starting the match. They started in a clinch which saw Tiger Girl going for an arm twist, but Viper rolled forward and reversed it into an arm twist of her own.

This soon turned into a strength test with both girls locking hands and Tiger Girl easily pushing Viper down thanks to her bigger strength. However, Viper kicked up and caught Tiger with an arm drag. Both men wrestled technically for a bit before stopping and letting the crowd applause.

They pressed their foreheads and smirked, competition getting up to them. Viper then started ducking hits from Tiger Girl and replied with slaps to her head until she replied with a Spin Kick to her stomach followed by an European Uppercut to her jaw.

Tiger Girl then irish whipped Viper in the ropes to hit her in the stomach with a knee strike twice. She then went for a clothesline which Viper avoided by rolling down and went for a Spin Kick which Tiger Girl ducked and caught her with a suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

While standing on one knee, Viper chopped Tiger Girl's chest and she replied with a kick to her chest that knocked her down. She gave her an European Uppercut under the jaw before irish whipping her in the ropes.

Viper performed a cartwheel followed by two backflips to dodge Tiger Girl and then dropkicked her out of the ring. She charged into her with a big Suicide Dive that knocked both girls out of the security barricade and into the crowd.

After coming back at ringside, Viper charged at Tiger Girl who caught her with a back body drop, but she landed on her feet and gave her a kick her in the guts followed by a Roundhouse one to the head, knocking her down.

She then climbed the security barricade before jumping on Tiger Girl from there with a Moonsault and brought her back in the ring to hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the top rope followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper positioned Tiger Girl on a middle rope and ran to hit a 619. She tried to follow with another Springboard Missile Dropkick, but Tiger Girl interrupted her with an headbutt and, as she was standing on the middle rope, hit an European Uppercut underneath her jaw to knock her out of the ring.

As Viper got back on the apron, Tiger Girl tried to knock her off again with a Roundhouse Kick, but Viper caught her leg and applied a Dragon Screw Leg Whip on the middle rope. As Tiger Girl was resting her visibly hurt leg in pain on the rope, Viper climbed the side ropes and hit the back of her head with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

Tiger Girl rolled out of the ring after that and, as Viper followed and went for a running clothesline, she ducked and caught her with a German Suplex on the outside floor. She then brought her back in the ring and delivered multiple kicks to her chest while she was kneeling before Roundhouse Kicking her head and going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl tried to irish whip Viper in a corner, but she reversed. Tiger Girl jumped on the turnbuckle and then down to catch Viper with an arm drag transitioned into a Chikara Special submission hold. Viper screamed in pain, but managed to reach for the ropes after 10 seconds.

As she sat down against the ropes, Tiger Girl delivered many kicks to her chest before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Standing Hurricarana from Viper. As Tiger Girl was on one knee, Viper Roundhouse Kicked her head and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper grabbed Tiger Girl who hit an European Uppercut under her chin which barely made her react. Both girls started trading blows until Viper hit a back elbow in Tiger Girl's face who tried to reply with a clothesline, but Viper countered it with a X-German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these women down?!" Bobby asked.

Getting desperate, Viper ran in the ropes and got surprised by a Push-up European Uppercut from Tiger Girl who then went for her Neutralizer. however, Viper broke free and delivered many knee strikes to her ribs before lifting her and applying a Tombstone Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, Viper was laying down and the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

After finding the strength to get back up, Viper made Tiger Girl sit down in the corner and charged into her with a Running Double Knee Stomp to the face followed by a snapmare and a running dropkick to the face and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper climbed the top turnbuckle and managed to hit a series of three Missile Dropkicks before going for yet another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper was about to climb a turnbuckle for another Missile Dropkick, but as she was on the apron, Tiger Girl stunned her with a running boot to the side of the head and then climbed the middle rope to apply a Superplex from the apron.

She then hit Viper with a Running European Uppercut followed by her X-Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Viper was kneeling, she went for a Roundhouse Kick to the head which she ducked, but the champ span and landed the second one before going for another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The champ was starting to wonder what she had to do to win. Going for her Neutralizer again, Viper countered with a back body drop and then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for her Snake Moonsault which Tiger Girl countered by making her land on her knees.

She then in the ropes and managed to successfully land a Springboard European Uppercut and tried to follow with a Death Valley Driver which Viper escaped and landed a Dragon Suplex. She then climbed a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Elbow Drop and ultimately performed her Snake Moonsault before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

The whole arena exploded in cheers after this awesome match. Viper looked in surprise as she was being given the title belt and celebrated with the fans before seeing Tiger Girl weakly standing before her. they starred at each other...before hugging tightly and Tiger Girl proudly rising the hand of her best friend.

"Man! That was a five - no, SIX star performance! And with this touching ending!" Joey beamed.

"After nine months, starting from Eternal Glory 3, Tiger Girl's reign as Ultra Cool Diva is over! But she has nothing to be ashamed of: it was a great reign! I sure hope Miss Viper will have a great one too!" Bobby happily said.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Into The Ocean)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from the Deep Blue Sea, he is the winner of the junior heavyweight tournament, SHARK BOY 2!"

The masked wrestler came out, looking more focused than ever before as he received huge encouragements. He slowly walked into the ring, smashed two water bottles together to spread them on his head, and tossed his 24-7 jacket into the crowd.

 **(Hopeless)**

"And his opponent, from Saint-Louis, Missouri, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

The champion too came out to positive response from the fans as he clapped in their hands before getting into the ring and doing the victory pose before throwing his jacket away and looking at Shark Boy.

He gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match. Out of respect for everything he did so far, Matt exchanged an handshake with Shark Boy 2 before getting in position.

Both men locked into a clinch and after a brief struggle, Shark Boy pushed Matt into a corner and performed a rope-aided arm drag before Matt caught him with an arm drag of his own. However, Shark Boy then backflipped, got on Matt's shoulder in a Powerslam position and transitioned it into another arm drag.

Matt then took him down with an headlock, but Shark Boy quickly got back up, chopped Matt's chest, irish whipped him in the ropes, got reversed and caught him with a running Hurricanrana followed by a dropkick to the head.

He then chopped Matt's chest before irish whipping him in the ropes and got caught with a running Hurricanrana of his own, but he side-fliped to avoid the damages and went for a clothesline which Matt ducked and hit him with a Jump Spin Kick to the face.

He then gave a few stomps to Shark Boy's leg, looking to damage it a bit, before putting him in a corner, irish whipping him in the opposite one, getting reversed and, as Shark Boy charged, pushed him up with his groin landing on the top rope (ouch!).

Matt climbed the turnbuckle and clotheslined Shark Boy down, making him land in the ring before irish whipping in the ropes, bending down, getting caught with a Sunset Flip, backflipping and catching his damaged leg into headscissors.

However, Shark Boy managed to break free and get back up as he countered a smash attempt of Matt and hit a spin kick to the back of his legs before going for a Standing Shooting Star Press, but Matt rose his knees, making him land on them instead.

Afterward, as Shark Boy was sitting down, Matt ran and jumped onto him with a Double Knee Stomp to the face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Matt grabbed Shark Boy's leg and this last one broke free with an Enzuigiri to the side of Matt's head before giving him many blows to the guts and head, ultimately finishing off with another Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Matt's head which hit so hard that it made him flip.

Shark Boy then got out on the apron and looked to hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick, but Matt pushed his legs while he was on the top rope, making him fall stomach first on it and then took advantage of his position to apply a Tower Of London from there.

He then grabbed Shark Boy and putted him in a Tree of Woe position before going in the opposite corner and going for a running dropkick to the head, but Shark Boy rose up at the last second, which didn't stopped Matt from getting back up and hitting a Step-up Enzuigiri to the back of his head.

He then got on the top turnbuckle and went for a Side Suplex which Shark Boy reversed into a Crossbody. As both wrestlers were laying down and the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!", they got back up by the count of eight and started trading weak blows.

Eventually, Shark Boy regained his energy and delivered fasters blows to Matt's head until this last one decided to reply with a Jump Knee Strike to his jaw. Shark Boy bounced in the ropes and hit a strong clothesline followed by a second one.

Then, as Matt rested in a corner, Shark Boy irish whipped him in the opposite one, got reversed, hit a double knee counter to Matt's face, and finished his combo with a Missile Dropkick. He then tossed Matt outside the ring and ran out into him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought Matt back in and made him rest in a corner to charge into him with many running blows to the head. eventually, Matt went for a clothesline which Shark Boy countered into a Hangman Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy went for his Shark Boy Chomper which Matt blocked, dropkicked Shark Boy down, and went for his Standing Moonsault, but Shark Boy caught him with a roll-up before he could go for the move.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt quickly ran in the ropes and caught Shark Boy with a double Tilt-a-whirl DDT before putting him up on a second turnbuckle and going for a Reverse Frankensteiner which saw Shark Boy backflipping onto his feet and then finally landed the Shark Boy Chumper on Matt followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHARK BOY2!"

The masked wrestler went completely crazy despite the tiredness and picked up his very first title belt in UCW. El Piranha came out and celebrated with his friend while Matt congratulated him and the crowd cheered.

"He did it! After years in UCW, Shark Boy 2 finally won his very first title: the Jr. Heavyweight Championship!" Joey beamed.

"Winning every Beach Brawl Match is a big accomplishment, but getting your first belt is a pretty big one as well!" Bobby nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Electric Romeo)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, first from Rosemont, Illinois, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He came out under the cheers as he showed out his muscles and roared.

"And his partner, from Parts Unknowns, THE NIHILIST!"

The masked wrestler came out to no song in particular, as always, and just nodded to his partner as they walked up to the ring together.

 **(Final Boss)**

"Introducing their opponents, first, from Newark, New Jersey, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, he's one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, "The Final Boss" MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He made his entrance under the cheers and pointed his finger like a gun at his opponents.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his partner, from parts unknown, the other half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, GORE!"

He too got cheered and ran to the ring with his partner. Both team exchanged a long glare before the champs gave their belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell, starting the match.

Perkins and Tank started the match with the former being impressed by the Ultimate Wrestler's shape and decided to tag Gore in. Tank caught him in a headlock, but got pushed in the ropes and Gore slipped on the mat and Tank side-flipped over him before going for a Discuss Lariat which Gore ducked and tried a clothesline which Tank ducked too before getting hit by a second one.

He decided to tag The Nihilist who ran and tried to clothesline Gore who ducked and hit a Spin Kick to his back before tagging Perkins with whom he irish whipped Nihilist in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tank came in to break the pin and then dropkicked Gore before catching Perkins and, with Nihilist's help, applied a double back body drop. Perkins came back and ran at them, only to get caught with a double hip toss from Tank and the Nihilist who then ran in the ropes and hit him with a running elbow drop.

Afterward, as Gore rolled outside the ring, Nihilist hit him with a running dropkick from between the ropes before backflipping into the ring and Tank went for a Top Con Hilo above him. However, in his run, Perkins surprised him with a Flapjack, sending him head first into his partner's head, stunning them both.

As Nihilist retreated outside the ring in pain, Perkins looked to go for a Suicide Dive which got interrupted by a Superkick from Tank on the apron. After that, Nihilist came back in the ring and lowered the top rope to help Tank jump outside on Gore & Perkins with a Top Con Hilo.

Tank then brought Gore back in the ring and hit him with a Discuss Clothesline before bringing him in his corner, tagging Nihilist, body slam him down and positioning him in place for Nihilist to jump on him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore retreated outside the ring and Nihilist quickly got outside the clothesline him down before bringing him back in the ring and applying a Running Neckbreaker followed by three running elbow drops.

Nihilist shouted: "All will become nothing!" before running in the ropes and getting surprised with a dropkick to the head from Gore who then went to tag Perkins. He immediately got on the top turnbuckle and jumped on Nihilist with a Diving Crossbody before surprising Tank, who entered, with a clothesline followed by a second one.

Nihilist took the occasion to smash Perkins in the back before hitting a knee strike in Gore's stomach and then move up for Tank to catch Gore with an Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring.

As Perkins got back on the apron, Nihilist caught his head for Tank to go for an attack, but Gore interrupted him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron before Superkicking Nihilist's head, stunning him and making him let go of Perkins.

Gore and Perkins then irish whipped Tank in the ropes and double leap frogged him before Gore kicked his chest and Perkins caught him from behind with a Jump Famousser. As Nhilist and Tank were on opposite sides, outside the ring, both Gore and Perkins ran, jumped out on second turnbuckles, and out on them with a Diving Moonsault.

They then brought Nihilist back in the ring where Perkins hit a Fireman's Carry Roll followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press from Gore and a Diving Moonsault from the second corner by Perkins and another one from Gore who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins putted Nihilist in a corner and chopped his chest before irish whipping him so hard in a corner that he fell before grabbing him and applying a Walking Side Backbreaker. He then tossed Nihilist outside the ring before following and applying a Side Suplex on the apron.

As he got back in, however, Tank ran in and ducked a clothesline before grabbing his arms and applying a Giurdbuster. He then Superkicked Gore in the guts before applying an Argentine Neckbreaker.

He then started hitting running high knees to both Gore and Perkins who were resting in opposite corners before applying a Running Bulldog to Perkins, hitting Gore with a clothesline in the process.

Then, as Perkins rested in a corner, Tank charged at him, but Perkins jumped with a flip to dodge him before rolling away and surprising him with an Hurricanrana. However, Tank used the momentum to charge into Gore with a Spear.

Perkins was surprised by the mistake he made, when the Nihilist turned him around and kicked his guts to apply a Lifting DDT followed by a Crossface submission hold. The pain was too strong and Perkins had no choice but to tap out.

"Here are your winners and new UCW World Tag Team Champions, TANK MCTAVISH & THE NIHILIST!"

Nihilist caught his breath as Tank entered the ring with their new title belts, giving one of them to his partner and shared an hug with him before they lifted their arms under the cheers.

"Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! First, Shark Boy 2, now it's Tank McTavish who wins his first title in UCW!" Joey said in excitation.

"That was a great match a perfect way to conclude the last UCW PPV of 2018!" Bobby pointed out.

"This was UCW Alliance, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again for 2019! In the mean time, happy new year to all of you!"

* * *

 **And so end Alliance! Did you think it was a good way to end year 2018 for UCW? Do you think 2018 was a good year for UCW? Lemme know ;)**


End file.
